Pirates, Ninjas, and Cowboys
by ZombieBlinky
Summary: The argument was silly. Ridiculous even. But that didn't stop it from being said. Implied yaoi, but not really. ONE-SHOT Rated T for language


Yugi stared Atemu down, his violet gaze never once drifted away from his darker counterpart. Atemu unflinchingly met Yugi's glare and pierced his partner with his own defiant stare.

"No."

"_Yes_."

"Impossible!" Atemu scoffed and crossed his arms. He stuck his regal nose in the air, as if that settled the matter.

"Atemu," Yugi whined and jumped back into the pharaoh's line of sight. It was an odd skipping motion. A very _undignified_ skipping motion, Atemu noted with distaste. "You know it's true!" Yugi persisted, oblivious to ex-spirit's critical stare.

"Don't be immature." Atemu said flatly.

Yugi gaped in disbelief, his cheeks flushing red. Here an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh was pouting over a stupid argument, and _he_ wasn't the mature one? "Excuse me?" His voice rose to a feminine octave. Both he and Atemu winced. Yugi flushed apologetically but kept his violet eyes narrowed on the taller m an.

"You heard me Yugi," The Pharaoh said lazily. His ruby eyes flicked down towards the magazine spread open on his lap. He casually flipped a page as though disinterested in the topic at hand. "You're being ridiculous, this argument is silly."

"So now I'm being ridiculous?" Yugi spluttered. His violet eyes darkened. "_And_ silly!?"

"Yes." A smug reply.

Yugi glared at his Yami. A truly terrifying sight for one as small and innocent as the hikari. Yugi advanced towards the ancient pharaoh who remained seated on the couch. Yugi's pale arms were raised in a threatening pose as he slowly stalked around the seated king. Atemu shifted hesitantly on the seat cushions, away from Yugi. For the first time since their argument began, he looked unsure. He hadn't meant to actually irritate his partner! He had been ... "playing around"? But he didn't change his opinion on the subject of their argument. Yugi was wrong and he would just have to learn to deal with that.

"Oh we'll see _**who **_wins this debate!" Yugi snapped.

Oops. Atemu wasn't aware he had voiced his thoughts out loud. Oh well, the damage was done. "Well prove it aibou! Let's see what you've got!"

Before the ancient pharaoh knew what happened, he had been tackled clear off the couch by his smaller counterpart. The spiky haired twins were immediately a tangle of limbs and appendages. They yelped in pain as both had yet to grow out of their S&M phase and were still quite obviously attached to the various belts and buckles both liked to wear on a regular basis.

And that's how young Joseph Wheeler caught them when he walked into the Mouto's house to pick the duo tri-haired duelists up on the way to their favorite arcade. He opened their apartment door with the spare key they had lent him when no one answered the door.

"Guys?" Joey asked as he cautiously poked his head past the door.

He stopped by the living room when he heard the noises. The wallet and bag full of quarters he had brought with him slipped from his grasp. (A bag of quarters was required when going to the arcade with both Game Kings, for their competitions were truly of the epic sort.) The quarters scattered and rolled away to the far recesses of Yugi's home. It guaranteed at least twenty minutes of crawling around on ones hands and knees to recover the lost coins, but frankly Joey was too distracted to care or notice.

"What the hell is going on here!" He demanded, staring in shock at the two look-alikes.

Yugi and Atemu's heads both jerked up at their friend's question, twin looks of surprise on their faces. Immediately their cheeks both burned red at the compromising position Joey had found them in.

"Uhm... It's not what it looks like," Yugi began sheepishly. Oh God, he wished Atemu would get off of him. Instead the once and future king just blushed brightly and nodded feverishly.

Joey just watched the two counterparts skeptically, "I can't believe you two would hide this from me!" He nearly shouted, watching the strange pair critically. He glared at the two, honey eyes were slits from his barely contained rage.

Yugi sighed, knowing there was no getting out of this. After all... Joey would be feeling left out no doubt.

"We're just arguing." He explained, looking timidly at his blond friend.

Joey raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked harshly at his friends before a slow grin stretched across his face, lightening the tense moment. "Oh that much is obvious. But not to include me in this debate? I'm disappointed Yug'."

Yugi, who was decked out with an eye patch, a torn striped t-shirt, and a peg leg could only continue to shift anxiously under his friend's amused stare. He conceded with a nod and smiled at Joey, "You're right. I'm sorry Joe."

Atemu, who was dressed in tight ninja clothing that covered up his mouth and spiky hair, muttered under his breath about the consequences of giving Joey a spare key. Ruby eyes met brown and Atemu smiled, "Perhaps you could settle this dispute." He offered, "We can't decide who would win in a battle. A pirate verses a ninja."

Joey grinned broadly, "Well it's _quite_ obvious who would win." He winked, "Give me a second and you'll see." He darted into their bathroom, leaving both Atemu and Yugi in their positions, where they had obviously been attempting to fight to see which would actually win in a fight.

Seconds later, Joey emerged from the bathroom.

Spurs clicking against the hardwood floor, two guns sheathed at his sides and a hat crooked low over his eyes, Joey smirked at the two surprised look-alikes.

"No freaking way..." Yugi murmured before turning to look at Atemu.

"And so the war had begun..." Atemu whispered in awe, "Against Pirates, Ninjas and..."

"Cowboys." Joey smirked and pounced on the pair.

--::--

Yeah, I couldn't help it. Necessary for my sanity. Why yes I am alive. That _is_ a pulse, thank you for noticing.

I've had this one-shot kicking around on my computer for a while and decided to throw it out there to see if anyone was interested. I know that Teratos is waiting in the wings, impatiently tapping its foot as it waits for an update. It's on temporary hiatus for the moment while I get re-adjusted to college life and Kytrin deals with her life as it comes.

As for the big question: Pirates. Because they're awesome.

I think Cowboys stand a fighting chance. You never know, the west was a strange place...

In fact you might see something about the west posted on this account one of these days. Yeah, that's a subtle hint. Not.


End file.
